Frisk Dreemurr (UNDERTALE)
Frisk Dreemurr is the main protagonist of the game UNDERTALE. In this given universe, Frisk is female, and 12 years old. She lives underground with her adoptive mother, Toriel, occassionally staying nights with friends, like Sans and Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, or Asgore (much to Toriel's chagrin). Frisk is loving, caring, but also extremely experienced, wise, and serious. Frisk chooses to avoid confrontations, but if forced to engage in a fight that she cannot end without violence, she can become powerful and violent, a hint of who she used to be. Over the decades-worth of her experiences through timelines, she has attained many abilities and learned how to utilize her SOUL magic as best as she can with her limited power at her age. She is portrayed in-RP by Comic. History (Convergence) For an explanation of Frisk's history before Convergence, see the UNDERTALE wiki: https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Frisk Personal Past Nothing is known of Frisk's life before falling underground. UNDERTALE Frisk is unafraid to reveal the horrors she once committed, and the person she has become. She has performed millions of resets, the majority of which were genocide runs. Each one detached her further and further from herself, but in each one, she was unable to defeat Sans. The one time she came close, Sans enacted a reset that has yet to be revealed as to how he managed this. In her last genocide run, Frisk was convinced by Sans to give it up and choose a better path, resulting in Chara manifesting and fighting the both of them, nearly killing Frisk before Sans defeated her. A last reset was enacted, and Frisk chose to stay and live underground instead of completing the game and reaching the surface, much to Sans' satisfaction. Underground Arc Just In Time It had just been a normal day at home. Papyrus and Frisk were coloring images for Sans, who took the rest of the night off to sleep in his room, unaware he was about to enter the Convergence. Frisk eventually separated from Papyrus temporarily, and he too was transported into the Convergence. While searching for the skeletons, she stumbled across a pile of dust she realized to be a recently killed Mad Mew Mew. At that moment, W.D. Gaster appeared before her. Without being given much choice, Frisk was forced to fight him. During the fight, the Convergence entered her world, a teen named Jet entering along with Silver and Blaze from the Sonic games. Even with their combined effort, they were still no match for the Doctor, who killed Frisk and took her SOUL. Silver, however, had a trick of his own, He used a Time Stone from his own universe, and managed to revive Frisk with it. This unknowingly created a rift in the Undertale multiverse, allowing an alternate Chara to escape into a different Snowdin. Her actions damaged a confused Silver, but this was quickly forgotten as Frisk was returned and the group of four became a team. We Have To Go Deeper Combat in the True Lab Far East Arc Blue Spy Merasmi Powers and Abilities Personality Relationships Trivia